


Hospitals always freak me out ... but this nurse ...

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [22]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Ball Gag, F/F, Nurses & Nursing, Pictures, Roleplay, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Chloe has injured her leg.





	Hospitals always freak me out ... but this nurse ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/gifts).



> @EHC I agree ... this room must be used to create some sexy nurse roleplay XD

**Rachel** : Come on Chloe, it's only one night!  
**Chloe** : Listen, Rachel, I will not stay here longer than necessary!  
**Rachel** : Please do it for Max and me. The doctor said he wants to examine your leg again tomorrow, because of the tingling sensation that you had been feeling.  
**Chloe** : He also said that I'll be skateboarding again soon; and the tingling has long gone. By the way, Max has been in the bathroom for quite a while. What is she doing in there?  
**Rachel** : Do not change the subject. Please be reasonable-  
**Chloe** : If I have to, I'll hobble home on my own! * starts to get out of the bed *  
**Rachel** : Wait ... you won. I go and tell the nurse that we'll take you home.  


**Max** : It is such a pity that you already want to leave us Miss Price.  
**Chloe** : Max?  


**Max** : I have to admit, I was looking forward to the evening examination ... but since you want to go, there will be no examination ... too bad.  
**Rachel** : evening examination?  


**Max** : The examination involves feeling the body temperature of the patient with the tongue at some special places ...  
**Rachel** : That sounds interesting and exciting!  
**Max** : As I said, it is too bad that Miss Price already wants to go. No tongue for her. But I could examine you if you want?  
**Rachel** : That would be nice!  


**Max & Rachel**: * make out *  
**Chloe** : Fuck! Okay I will stay!  
**Max & Rachel**: * continue to make out *  
**Chloe** : Please stop teasing! No, actually do not stop, but please let me join in!  
**Max & Rachel**: * continue to make out *  
**Chloe** : Come on, I'll stay overnight, okay?  


**Max** : I'm so glad you changed your mind! Just let me move the chair to the side ... very slowly ... before we start.  


**Rachel** : Didn't you forget something, dear nurse?  
**Max** : Oh right, thanks for reminding me. The other patients need their rest!  


**Max** : So be warned if you get too loud, you have to be silenced. And now relax, Miss Price. This examination will take some time. Miss Amber, would you please make sure that we are not disturbed and that Miss Price is not getting too loud?  
**Rachel** : Of course!  


**Chloe** : * happy moaning *  


**Rachel** : * laughs * You didn't even manage to stay quiet for two minutes.  



End file.
